


Never hold my peace!

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin crashes Chrom’s wedding, intending to stop it, as he loves the bride with wild abandon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never hold my peace!

**Author's Note:**

> I started a series of Child Scrolls over at FFnet, which is not done yet... not really...  
> However, I started getting pairing requests in my reviews! And they were really inspiring!  
> So I'll start publishing my completed requests here, since they are truly standalone works.  
> This is the answer to a request for 500 words of RobinRobin, by the way...

There are many tales of two friends falling for the same person, but Lissa was sure there had been _never_ one just like this. Or maybe she needed to get out more...

Either way, that day was Chrom’s wedding to his chosen bride. Sumia, Sully, Maribelle and Olivia all were sulking in the background, having missed their chances to be with their prince charming. Cordelia was about to faint in despair. Frederick cried like a proud _mother,_ kerchief and all!

It was all _so fun,_ Lissa thought, much better than her pranks. Though she’d never admit it to anyone but herself.

Yet she felt something was amiss when the bride arrived. She walked up to the altar _alone;_ radiant in her white dress, yes, but on her own.

Wasn’t Chrom’s tactician Robin supposed to accompany her? The princess couldn’t see him among the crowd at the front with her. He couldn’t have missed his best friend’s wedding, right?

Specially not when it was his own twin sister Robyn there beside Chrom.

Lissa felt unladylike snorting in contained laughter _now,_ but she couldn’t help it. Whenever she thought of _Robin_ and _Robyn,_ she remembered teasing them about their parents being delirious or drunk when they were born, how they got so flustered about that...

Frederick threw her _the look,_ and she calmed down, pushing back the memories.

Libra was saying boring wedding stuff already at the altar, and she tried to feign interest, but ceremonies like this were always more exciting in romance novels than they were in reality. Like, there was this or that twist, and everyone was left in shock when...

“Stop! She’s not getting married today!” cue Robin making a dramatic entrance just then.

Lissa perked up in her seat, looking all those rows back as the tactician ran to the altar over his twin’s steps.

“Why not?” Chrom asked, once the three were close.                                                                         

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Robyn hissed, actually throwing her bouquet at her brother.

Robin looked at her and only her, reaching out to touch her cheek. “I can’t let you marry this dork,” he gestured at Chrom, “because I love you!”

Everyone at the temple gasped.

Robyn was unimpressed. “Well, I’m your sister, one would hope you love me like one!”

Everyone sighed in relief.

Her brother just shook his head, and suddenly she was being bridal-carried by him, her puffy dress almost hiding him from view.

“I love you and I want you to be _my_ bride!” the tactician proclaimed aloud.

Everyone gasped again. Suddenly the bench beside Frederick was on fire.

The sister stared at her twin for a minute before... “You don’t know _how long_ I had been waiting for your confession! Let’s ditch that dork!”

And so they did: Robin awkwardly carried Robyn out of the temple in a hurry, and Chrom just stared after them in shock as he was swarmed by Sumia, Sully, Maribelle and Olivia, who sought to console him. Lissa laughed her head off.


End file.
